The invention relates to a microscope comprising at least one rotary knob, which is rotatable about an axis of rotation, for operating an actuating element and comprising several buttons arranged in the vicinity of the rotary knob, said buttons serving to control electrical components.
Such a microscope is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,555 wherein a rotary knob for focus operation is provided on the stand of the microscope, said handle being surrounded by a plurality of electric buttons. The buttons are associated with the fingers of the hand of an operator. Thus, for example, one button is provided for the thumb. This button is located on a housing part which surrounds the coarse focusing rotary handle around 120°. Using the ball of the thumb, the operator can operate the rotary handle within the remaining sector, which is about 60° in size, for coarse focusing, while at the same time reaching the corresponding push button located above the rotary handle. Further push buttons are also located on the housing part surrounding the coarse adjustment rotary handle. In contrast to the button provided for the thumb, which button is operated in a direction substantially perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the rotary handle, the direction of operation of these push buttons is substantially parallel to the axis of rotation, so that they may be conveniently reached by the middle, ring and little fingers when the ball of the thumb is placed on the rotary handle for coarse adjustment. In the operational concept of U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,555, the index finger is intended to operate the setwheel for fine adjustment of focus, said wheel clearly protruding relative to the rotary handle for coarse adjustment and the housing part with the buttons.
Thus, the above concept allows one button each to be associated with each finger of the hand. A maximum of four buttons is possible, because the index finger is used for fine focusing.
However, it has turned out that this operational concept is not always satisfactory. Moreover, in terms of design, the limitation to four buttons is inconvenient. Therefore, it is an object of the invention to improve a microscope of the above-mentioned type so as to achieve an ergonomic arrangement of push buttons for ergonomically favorable control of electrical components and without limitation to four push buttons.